


banging on doors

by timeaftertime



Category: Free!
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Crack, M/M, SouMako - Freeform, University AU, makoto the mother hen, slight ooc sorry, soumako is a ship i sail, turns out author is anime trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeaftertime/pseuds/timeaftertime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You mean to tell me," Makoto temporarily evades his bubble of uncertainty and gloom when his hallway companion speaks. "Your best friend is getting laid with my best friend, while your other best friend kicked you out because he is getting it on with another guy, and you didn't even know until now?"</p>
<p>"Unbelievable, I know." </p>
<p>University AU: my roommate is banging someone and it turns out your roommate is also in the same situation and now we're both locked out of our own dorms, in our pajamas, making awkward small talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	banging on doors

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this bc im free! trash and i consider all of them as my sun children despite their angst and ability to give me emotional pain.
> 
> Slight ooc and a bit rushed but I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (you don't have to squint for reigisa and rinharu)
> 
> \- Charlie
> 
> [Got a request? Visit my tumblr: the-trenchant-chronicles.tumblr.com]

Makoto would think that being in university would be a fresh start, a new page in his book of life. In reality, it wasn't all that different. He doesn't live with his family, per se, but he was still in the same premises with his two best friends. He would still be there as the one person who gets the both of his two reckless friends out of trouble- which isn't surprising, given the trio was famous in high school for always being called to the faculty room. He was constantly being the "mom" countless of times.

He was also thinking that he had his life figured out, inspired to be a trainer from his short substitution as a swimming coach back in his high school days. Currently studying Sports Medicine- his decision was suggested by his own parents, although they were still supporting his idea of becoming a trainer. They helped him apply for a lifeguard position in a sports center near the university, paired with the opportunity of teaching kids how to swim. It was alright, he supposed, given the fact that this job was on weekends and didn't crash with his ever busy schedule.

The university he was studying at was in Tokyo. After graduating high school, Haru had insisted on coming along with him, getting Art History as a course in the excuse for just joining the swim team. It was kind of nice, getting a new start but with his childhood friend by his side. Haru wanted to swim- and probably aims to be in the national team. _College was just another step in the way_ , he had said. Go figure.

Makoto hoped the both of them to be room mates, in the least. No one could blame the guy, everyone was frightened in their own way, some even resorting to bribing the headmaster just to not be paired with total strangers who had a seventy percent chance of being stoners and/or complete weirdos. It seemed the stars do not align his way, realizing Haru was going to be bunked with one of his swimming team mates, and himself placed into Dorm #168 with someone a year older. _It could've gone worse_ , he had thought. At least he was generous enough to tell Makoto the overall dorm guidelines, as to not, well, "incorporate disreputable and venereal behavior":

**A) All first years are to be in the same dorm with other first years, regardless of which department the student is in. If all the first year dorms are occupied, the rest will be joining other available dorms.** _Makoto had obviously been in the latter._

**B) Once a dorm is available in any circumstance, it will immediately be offered to a newcomer.**

**C) The student assigned to be another student's dorm mate will be their dorm mate until both students graduate. If in any case the other transfers, or graduates earlier, it will be an available dorm.**

**D) There are no curfews, but students should bear in mind their own health and safety regarding their schedules and bear responsibility over their own actions.** _Out of all the rules, he had been problematic about this one. Only he and his trusty room mate knows how much cramming and all-nighters he does because he keeps worrying about Haru and his antics most of the time._

**E) We do not encourage students to spend nights in other students' dorms, as to not impose on their room mate's inconvenience.** _He never had much issues on this one, his room mate's friends were pretty normal. Also, Haru doesn't believe in trespassing._

After surviving his first year, the sharer of Dorm #168 announced that he would continue his studies in America and that his family would be transferring there as well. It was nothing to be helped of course, he just hoped the gods above didn't send him to a school year with a drug dealer and/or sex addict as a bunk mate.

Apparently, the mighty people controlling his life took a hard look on him and seemed to say "You know what, let us decrease your time management skills and mess up your body clock even more, maybe you didn't have enough of that"- as he realized with mixed feelings that his new room mate was the ever energetic, bubbly, full of life and slightly crazy Nagisa. (He doesn't know how this happened, either. He's had a theory that Nagisa contains magic and manipulates people to his will. Nagisa insists that it was pure fate. Right.)

He shouldn't complain, honestly. He was in the highest spirits considering the three of them were studying in the same university- truth be told, Nagisa said he wasn't even sure what he wanted to after he graduated, he just knew he wanted to join his two buddies- which then resulted to Makoto acting as a mother hen every time his overprotective senses tingle. That happened most of time, although he seemed to tone down a bit when _that incident_  happened. But that's another story.

He supposes Nagisa is a good companion for Dorm #168. He isn't as neat as him but he isn't that rowdy and messy, which Makoto assumes he improved on since their high school days. Then again, being roomies with him means that he puts up with endless chatter and less silence. He's pretty sure he knows more about what happens in Nagisa's classes more than he's updated with what happens in his own.

When it reaches that point where late nights, exams, and his part-time job fuses into a migraine- he's pretty sure his body now runs on coffee, energy drinks, and granola bars. Aspiring for a job on _helping people_ , he sure wasn't the healthiest role model for it.

Which is exactly why, on a late friday night, his caffeine-induced brain decides to agree on Nagisa's blunt request to be kicked out of his own dorm room. 

When he seems to have most of his logical senses back and shouts a disconcerting "Nagisa, what the fu-", he was already shoved unceremoniously outside his door with his glasses askew and with his wallet as a last minute decision from his zombie self. He barely sees a flash of blue hair before the door shuts in his face.

_Nagisa owes me a lot for this. I didn't know being an accidental and forced wingman will become of our friendship_ , Makoto thought as he gets his bearings back and stumbles on the floor with a quiet grunt. He tries to bang on the door politely, a quiet threat mumbled to his friend if he doesn't open the door in the next ten seconds. Makoto gives up a minute later, hearing something (or someone) being thrown (or pushed) against the door. He changes his mind, he definitely did not want to go in there.

"Welcome to the 'My-Room-Mate-Is-A-Sex-Fiend' club." A male voice says, making him jump slightly. The guy who spoke to him was leaning on the wall across the narrow hallway and seems to be engrossed on something on his phone. He's evidently taller and has a bigger build than him even though he's wearing a blue-and-white striped hoodie with its hood pulled up and-

_Dear god why haven't I noticed him before?_ , was his first thought as the guy tears his gaze away from his iPhone and looks at Makoto with what looks like a teasing smirk, before reverting his attention back to his phone screen. He really wasn't sure if his statement was supposed to be a joke given he returns to his expressionless face, but his subconscious is laughing at him for the heat spreading rapidly on his cheeks. 

The attractive stranger has short dark brown hair which looks so commercial ready, Makoto was jealous. He also has captivating teal eyes and a jaw line so defined he's deluded himself into thinking he maybe came out of a manga that his siblings would have read. Combine those looks with a serious and strict expression and you might get why Makoto was so flustered and can't even form coherent thoughts while not-so staring at him.

"Nagisa's not- I mean my room mate's not a sex friend- I mean sex fiend." Makoto fumbles on his words and apparently the mighty people controlling his life /were not to be trusted/ because why did they make him so awkward?

"Well, we're in the same situation anyway. My friend-" He gestures towards a door opposite his, "forced me to go out of the room because apparently, his annoying sessions need to be done in our dorm and not in a love hotel." 

"Your friend must be a handful, then. At least my friend here only did this now." An imaginary thumbs-up from his subconscious forms in his head as he manages to maintain his cool. 

"He's just enthusiastic sometimes. My friend's- his name's Rin- antics are pretty normal to me now. I'm used to it." Makoto tilts his head to the side. _Rin_. Where had he heard that name again? He was sure he's heard of him before..

A moment of awkward silence passes and Makoto deeply wishes that his facade of cool and laid back is overpowering his true color which is being unbelievably inept to social situations concerning attractive people. Also, add queer tendencies to that.

"Uh- why haven't I seen you before? Are you and your friend new?" He asks, disturbing the temporary silence. He watches as he pockets his phone and sits cross-legged across him, resting his chin on his hand. He focuses his teal eyes on Makoto's own green ones before speaking.

"Tachibana Makoto-kun, right? We're in the same course. Also, Rin majors in Mass Communication. It's our second year." His gaze never wavers from him and Makoto tries to remember if he had seen or even heard of the two of them before. Then, it hits him like a door slamming him in his face, quite literally (a few minutes ago) and figuratively.

"Matsuoka-kun is your room mate?!" Makoto gasps.

"Uh yes, Rin and I went here together. We're the inhabitants of Dorm #159. Nice to meet you, by the way." He says in a straight face.

"But, but Matsuoka-kun is in the swim team right? Aren't the members of the swim team supposed to be roomed together?"

"Yeah, but Rin convinced the headmaster for us to be in the same dorm because of, well," He hesitates and different theories forms in Makoto's head. Does he have a fatal illness? Are they engaged?- no that was impossible, Rin was sleeping around with other people- he holds his breath while the other guy struggles to phrase his words.

"You see, I'm sort of bad with directions."

Another short silence stretches between them and Makoto blinks slowly.

"Wait, what?"

"I'm poor in navigation skills. Back at my high school days, I got lost in my own school and I was already in my senior year. I need Rin to guide me everywhere so I don't get lost." He looks down.

Makoto lets out a chuckle that's been wanting to burst out of his chest. He may not know this attractive stranger facing him- no way he can forget someone with a face like that, Makoto must've been focusing attention to the lectures more instead of his classmates- but he notices that this little secret contradicts him so perfectly. 

He couldn't be more interesting- underneath his tsundere expression, he's actually a dork. Not that he's going to be saying that to him anytime soon. Judging by his existent frown lines, he might be offended and there goes Makoto's chance of being _friends_  with the guy.

"So that's why you share a dorm together," He nods his head. "But how come I haven't seen you at all in the university pool? That's how I know Matsuoka-kun." 

"Ah, I don't go with him. He doesn't let me, as a matter of fact. He thinks I might cockblock, for some reason."

He lets him continue. "There's this guy he's been eyeing in his team."

"Matsuoka-kun doesn’t seem to be close to anyone when I happen to visit." He scratches the back of his head. "As a matter of fact, the only guy he seems to talk to is my friend."

His gaze temporarily directs to Makoto's door before he corrects him. "Ah no, not my dorm mate, I have another close friend here on campus, his name's Haru.."

"Nanase-kun? I met him because of Rin." He tilts his head to the side. Surely, Haru would tell him if he was making new friends, right? _Why didn't he tell me he knew someone with the same major as me? I never even knew Haru would be that close with Matsuoka-kun, unless-_

"Oh. Oh no-" Makoto's eyes widens as he puts two and two together. He directs his eyes to the dorm across him, Matsuoka-kun's door- before he eyes the current status of where they are now, slumped outside because their room mates are- _you have got to be kidding me._

"You mean to tell me," Makoto temporarily evades his bubble of uncertainty and gloom when his hallway companion speaks. "Your best friend is getting laid with my best friend, while your other best friend kicked you out because he is getting it on with another guy, and you didn't even know until now?"

"Unbelievable, I know." 

"Now who's friends are a handful?" Makoto didn't even bother replying to the shade being thrown his way, too busy wallowing in self-pity and horror. It seems like yesterday they were all just in elementary school, too innocent in the sinful world full of college parties and shenangians. How fast time flies, truly.

He barely registers a cold wind sweep past them, reminding them of the nearing entrance of December. He mentally sighs at his thin black pajama bottoms and a cotton t-shirt with colorful fishes styled on it (courtesy of Haru). He looks so mundane compared to the other, who was sporting sweatpants and a hoodie which currently looks godly to his eyes.

Makoto only notices his choice of footwear now, which was Nagisa's Christmas present to him a year ago- dark gray bunny slippers. Looking at himself right now, he might as well put a sign in his forehead labeling "Dork!". He tries to steer his thoughts away from his self-deprecating issues of clothing and instead raises another question for the other boy.

"Did you get back from class or something?" Realizing that was impossible, he quickly rearranges his words, "I mean, you have a bag and all.." 

"Oh- this thing?" He holds up a messenger bag and deftly shoves his hand down, showing Makoto what's inside- a dark brown wallet, chapstick, a novel, chargers and earphones, another book, an extra shirt, more gadgets, and a key with what looks like a whale shark keychain attached to it. "This is what I call the 'emergency bang kit'."

"I did say I was used to it." He adds. By now, it was a miracle Makoto hadn't pounded on Rin's door and asked for someone named _traitor_  inside because he was pretty sure Haru was being a sign of betrayal to their friendship. Haru- who was the least sexual person he knows, the one who acts like he's untouched snow, was losing his innocence and purity several feet away. _Multiple times now, apparently._

"I thought Haru would never be interested with anyone (or anything) who isn't 100% water.. Why is he acting like a sexual deviant?" He miserably murmurs. 

Before he gets the chance to sulk in a cold corner in the hallway, the taller guy stands up from his sitting position and offers a hand to Makoto, who looks confused and slightly ruffled. He watches as he shoulders his 'emergency bang kit' and looking the least bit uncomfortable as he insists on helping Makoto up. He complies, just to not add further awkward moments between them and a relieved expression then appears on his face as Makoto does accept his hand, although a bit shyly.

Stumbling footsteps are heard from a concealed door and warning bells appear in Makoto's head. He fixes his glasses and hastily brushes his bangs away from his face before looking up at the towering guy who puts his hands into his pockets.

"You said you don't remember seeing me in your classes and-"

"Wait. About that-" Makoto intercepts but the other continues.

"I realized I haven't introduced myself. I'm Yamazaki Sousuke-"

"Yamazaki-kun, I think-"

"But just Sousuke is fine. I'm not particular with honorifics anyway." He finishes. Seemingly surprised at his own words, he looks sideways and steps a feet or two away, which looks rather odd because now he looks pressed up against the wall. While Makoto regains his ability to speak from the sudden introduction, he remembers what he was so adamant about interrupting Sousuke about.

"Well then um- Sousuke," He ignores the tingly feelings speaking his name and breathes out a small sigh, "I hear voices coming from your dorm and I kind of don't want to see Haru right now. Especially after.." 

"Oh. I see. There's this 24/7 cafe I know just down the street. Wanna escape there, Makoto-kun?" He offers the ghost of a smile and for a moment, Makoto forgets to reply for the nth time because his subconscious is busy sailing through the clouds singing a love ballad. _It's an impromptu date to a cafe wearing pajamas,_  he thinks dreamily. 

"That sounds good!-" Makoto realizes that he sounds too eager and immediately tones it down, "Er, I mean- of course. Only if you call me Makoto as well." He smiles an impish grin.

They walk side by side, telling unfortunate stories about their best friends and their high school days. Makoto then finds out that they were both inclined to swimming, shooting appreciative glances to Sousuke while making their way through the dimly lit side walk. They also discuss their career choices, Sousuke tells about why he chose Sports Medicine- he had a shoulder injury from competitive swimming and training, making him want to study about injuries and treatments- and Makoto relays the fact that he has a passion for helping people, especially his two friends who he wants to help and take care of in every way possible.

At the end of the day, maybe it was horrifying and mildly disgusting that his two childhood friends were doing unspeakable things in a university dorm. As long as they were happy (and being safe), he'll let it go (for now). Maybe the mighty people controlling his life weren't half bad- looking at Sousuke right now with an intrigued expression. It led him to meet him anyway, no matter how dense and oblivious Makoto was in not noticing him in lecture halls (he is still mad by that fact, it's been two years!). 

And hey, maybe it wasn't that bad to be in the "My-Room-Mate-Is-A-Sex-Fiend" club, right?

* * *

 

**OMAKE**

"By the way, Makoto, I was there in the hallway when your friend pushed you out of your dorm.." Sousuke states while sipping on his caffeine, looking at Makoto who suddenly raises his gaze to meet his.

"Hmmm?"

"I know who the blue-haired guy is. I've seen him a lot of times before." Makoto stops blowing his piping hot chocolate (he sports a dejected look upon seeing the list of coffee drinks in the cafe, he had enough for a lifetime) and sports a funny dumb-founded look which made Sousuke finish his statement.

"He's a first year named Ryuugazaki-"

"Rei." Makoto finishes and warily nods, "Nagisa talks about him a lot. First time I've seen him, though. Well, only half of his face." He shrugs.

"Oh. Oh, Makoto. I pity you a lot right now. Honestly.." He shakes his head. He then manages to make Makoto's thoughts reappear on knocking on his own dorm room and asking for someone named _traitor_  because Nagisa is just plain distasteful. And rude.

"He's only there for weekends, maybe that's why you haven't seen him yet." 

"I can't believe he takes advantage of my part time job for his escapades!"

"You mean sexcapades." Makoto crinkles his nose on hearing Sousuke's pun. _He's cute though, so I'll let him pass this time,_  he thinks as the other guy seemed to enjoy his own joke a _little_  too much.

He sighs and closes his eyes to the homey smell of the cafe and Sousuke mentioning an embarrassing story about his lack of built-in GPS in his system. _Yeah, it wasn't that bad._


End file.
